All Is Fair In Love And War
by articcat621
Summary: Astoria hates the War... and what it is doing to herself and the other Hogwarts students. When someone she cares for deeply is being tortured, she realizes she can't stand for it any longer. JKR owns it all! Warnings: Mentions of torture and femmeslash.


Astoria cringed, wishing she could disappear back into the shadows. She didn't want to be here… she didn't want to watch the redhead lying on the floor screaming.

But Astoria was a victim, just as much as the girl on the floor was. A victim of circumstance. She didn't want to torture the other students… she didn't want to watch them be tortured. Astoria didn't want to hurt anyone… especially not Ginny.

But she was a Pureblood… something that she had lately come to disgust. Her parents had always told her to be proud of her heritage. Being Pureblood was a wonderful thing, meaning she would have so many opportunities later on in life.

She didn't realize that those opportunities came at the expense of other people.

She didn't realize that other people would be hurt.

A guttural scream escaped Ginny's throat, causing Astoria to flinch.

"Isn't that enough?" she whispered, immediately putting her hands over her mouth.

Alecto Carrow removed the curse from Ginny, turning to face Astoria. "I'm sorry, but when were you put in charge?" she asked, her voice sounding sickly sweet.

"I... wasn't," Astoria mumbled.

Glancing at her sister, she cringed when Daphne sent her a glare. Pansy stuck her tongue out at her.

Alecto approached her, smirking as she took in Astoria's trembling form. "Do you feel bad for her? Do you pity her dirty blood?"

"No," Astoria whispered, shaking her head. She couldn't get in trouble! Her father would probably kill her if she did.

"I didn't know the Greengrass family was full of sympathizers."

"We're not," Daphne said harshly, sending her sister another glare.

"Are you, Astoria? Are you a Blood Traitor too? Because if you are, I have no problem putting you in your place too," she said, motioning to Ginny's bloody form.

Astoria trembled. "No, I'm not."

Alecto smiled evilly. "Cast the Cruciatus on her."

She froze. In order to successfully cast the curse, she had to mean it. And Astoria didn't mean it. She couldn't. Slowly, she shook her head.

"No? I'm sorry sweetie, but that's not an option," she said, lowering her face so it was mere inches away from Astoria's.

"I can't," she whispered, her eyes flicking down towards Ginny's.

Ginny's brown eyes flicked up, meeting hers. They were filled with… sympathy?

"Daphne, is your family full of Blood Traitors?" Alecto asked, taking a few steps back.

"No," the older sister said firmly.

"Then teach your sister a lesson."

Daphne nodded, pointing her wand at Astoria.

"Daphne, please," she begged, tears streaming down her face.

"_Crucio."_

Astoria fell to the ground, screaming. She felt as if her body was being poked by millions of hot pokers. The pain was unbearable, unlike anything she had ever felt.

Ginny's screams joined her moments later, and Astoria desperately wished things were different before she succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

Astoria awoke slowly. Opening her eyes, she looked around. She didn't recognize the room she was in.

"Hey, you're awake," a soft voice said.

Astoria slowly pulled herself up, looking around. She saw Ginny smiling at her. The redhead had a few cuts on her face, but she looked all right beside that.

"Are you okay?" Astoria immediately asked, worried for her. Truth be told, she had been harboring a crush on Ginny Weasley for a while now. She was a brilliant Quidditch player and had first noticed her during a match. After that, the crush just never went away. Ginny was so brave, always leading the group of rebel students.

"Fine," Ginny asked. "Are you okay? The first time is always the hardest."

Astoria felt her face flush. She was tortured… by her own sister.

"I'm sure Daphne didn't mean it," Ginny whispered once she saw the horrified look cross Astoria's face.

Astoria laughed dryly. "Oh, she meant it. I made my choice, and she made hers."

"Well then, welcome to Dumbledore's Army," she said, waving her arms around the intricate room. There were cots in some areas, dummies for dueling, books… just about anything you could imagine. "We're in the Room of Requirement," Ginny explained.

Astoria, nodded, taking it all in. She had heard about the Room but didn't think she'd ever see it.

"So, I have to ask," Ginny said, moving forward. "Why did you stop them?"

Astoria felt the heart flood her face. "I… well; they shouldn't have been torturing you like that for going to the kitchens!"

Ginny smiled at her. "There's more to it, isn't there?"

She froze. Did Ginny know? How could Ginny possibly know?

"I'm very observant," Ginny explained, almost reading her mind.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, looking downwards.

"Hey, don't be sorry," Ginny said, reaching down and tilting Astoria's face upwards. "You tried to save me. You were tortured trying to protect me. That's very admirable and brave, especially for a Slytherin."

Astoria blushed, subconsciously leaning into Ginny's touch. "I'm not brave."

"You're wounds beg to differ," Ginny said.

"You're brave, Ginny. Leading the resistance, fighting against what you know is wrong. I only wish I could fight like you do."

"You can, and you will. You're officially a member," Ginny said, pulling something from her pocket and giving it to Astoria. "It's a coin, and it'll heat up when there is a message for you."

Astoria turned the coin over in her hands. "Thanks," she said, smiling.

"No problem. I've got to run though, we're planning a prank to go off in the corridor outside the Great Hall," Ginny said, standing up.

Astoria smiled at her.

Ginny turned to leave, but stopped herself. Turning, she smiled. "And just so you know, you're feelings aren't unreturned." Leaning down, she quickly pressed a kiss to Astoria' lips before running off.

Astoria gently touched her fingers to her lips, watching as she ran off. She felt her cheeks grow hot as her mouth became suddenly dry.

She would finish this War… on the right side.

* * *

_Written for:_

_Finish in a Day Challenge: Pairing: Ginny/Astoria_

_The Ultimate Femmeslash Competition_

_The HP Femmeslash Project Challenge: Themes: Kinda Angsty and AU._

_The Legendary Gods & Goddesses Comp: Ares_


End file.
